


Pillars reborn

by Annabethtessahermione



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, If you don't like Konan perish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethtessahermione/pseuds/Annabethtessahermione
Summary: Shinobu and giyuu are reborn in naruto as Sasuke and sakura. End of the story.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Iguro Obanai/Kanroji Mitsuri, Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 27
Kudos: 175
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

Shinobu felt herslef in a haze. She remembered clearly, defeating the upper moon 2 by letting him eat her. For some stinking minutes she felt dirty, being in the belly of a demon, one that had killed her precious big sister.

Then she felt it. The demon's head, cut off from it's filthy body, destroyed by her, the small Shinobu. The only pillar who couldn't cut the demons' heads. It felt good, avenging her sister, finally she would be free, to roam upon the fields of heaven being with her beloved sister for eternity.

However, gods had other plans for her. She found herself in a void, her body non existent, even her mind, praised by many, rarely thought of anything. She was just like streaming water. Was that how he felt like?

It was then she felt it. Her consciousness was returning bit by bit. She could feel her body materialise, finding a purpose again. What could it be? Didn't she already avenged her sister? Hadn't she done enought to finally go to paradise, where everything was Ok? Hadn't she suffered enough? Apperantly not.

Her body felt lighter, less toned. She colud feel her muscles, but they were squishy, as if she didn't train day and night to become the feared insect pillar. Shinobu felt like she was a little shorter as well, something that she despised. Than she heard it, a voice looking at her and calling Haruno Sakura.

"...no Sakura!" she heard the voice shout

The shouting voice came from a man in his twenties, with a scar on the bridge of his nose. He was looking at Shinobu with a worried look, which she returned with her own. Her name was Shinobu not Sakura.

-Sakura? Are you Ok? - the person, who she assumed was a teacher asked

-I am very well, thank you - Shinobu said with her fake smile

-Then you wouldn't mind telling me what I was talking about?

It was humiliating. Her the insect pillar had to pretend to have day dreamed to not get suspicion from the 12 year olds. What would she even day dream about? Being alive with him? Just the thought made her dizzy.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I promise it won't happen again" she said

"Very well. I'm going to demonstrate this jutsu again so please pay attention."

Shinobu couldn't understand a thing. She didn't know why she was so small, or what jutsus were. What she knew was that she had came in this world with a purpuse and it would propably be ending demons, her pillar title only further confirming that.

After the lessons Shinobu decided to see her katana moves. She first had to regain the full breath, which would be hard without the proper training. Shinobu released a sight. The training would come in handy since her baby body was of no use.

That day Shinobu's parents had taken her home, Iruka the man who yelled at her, told about the day dreaming. She was fetting tired of everyone fussing over her. Even _that_ person didn't fuss to much, as he belived in her abilities. This people however? She hated them.

"Sakura dear your eyes are getting a purple shade to them."

"Huh?" Shinobu asked confused "Weren't they always like that?"

As long as she remembered she had always violet eyes. It was one of her traits after all. Shinobu had heard the demons wisper about the violet eyed pillar, the one whose poision killed you more painfully than a sword or a cut of the neck ever could. That gave her satisfaction, not being fussed over.

"No dear. Your emerald green eyes are one of your special traits. Did you forget that?"

"Huh" Shinobu said acting confused, a plan already forming on her mind "I haven't been myself today, I certainly need rest."

"Okay dear, you much be pretty tired. Your graduation exam is in a week after all, so you should rest.

Shinobu didn't rest that night. She had to study the library the girl whose body she possesed, she had a graduation test after all. She learned a lot, about the different arts the shinobi used and their justsus. Shinobu had all the knowledge she needed, the only thing left was her breathing, needed to perform her sword art. Kenjutsu.

She left a clone to her bed and headed to the training grounds. She had to jump from roof to roof, finally purchasing a map from a merchant, making her gain more knowledge of the other 4 countries as well.

All night she trained, finally feeling muscles form, easier than expected. Perhaps it was that she was reincarnated, but she felt almost as strong as before. The breath of insect was hard to practice without a sword, but somehow, Shinobu managed to get back the full breath and her breath of insect as well. She somehow now could perform some flower breaths which, before were only her sister's, since she lacked the brutal strength . It felt as if she had a peice of Kanae with her, which made warmth spread across her stomach.

The next morning Shinobu knew all about her body's life. She had read her diaries since the girl, whose name was Sakura wrote. She had a crush on a black haired kid, a Sasuke Uchiha.

She would not do that. It would be only a week before she graduated and she would change everything. This world would need her, the first step at being better? Drink wisteria poision. It was quite a rare poision, mostly used by hunters, so it was chep sonce it didn't sell well. It was just perfect.

She remembered in her first life the efects of wisteria poision. The moment she drank it , her head would get dizzy, but if she drank another drug she would be back to her true self. The only downside was that she would smell like wisteria, which was a problem in her first life, her friends knew the scent too well, she had to use a ton of perfume to cover it. And yet she suspected that a certain someone knew, but didn't say anything, likely thinking oh her just as another comadre who was doing her job


	2. Preparing

Shinobu was standing somewhere. A beautiful field full of wisteria flowers. In front of her stood her sister, crying but with a smile on her face. Shinobu quickly ran to her hugging her tightly never wanting to let go, never again. 

She didn't want life at a different universe. She wanted to stay with her beloved sister forever, until she absolutely had to reincarnate. Her sister hugged her back tightly, the black shirt she was wearing getting wet spots from Kanae's tears. 

"Sister I missed you" 

"I know Shinobu and I'm sorry. Perhaps it's not your time yet, live with your head high my dear sister" 

"Do not say that!" Shinobu shouted "Don't tell me to live my life with pride like a demon slayer! I did it okay? I lived and I died. I fought hard to master my own breath and to be a pillar. Why can't I rest in peace?! 

Her tears were running freely at that point. She was crying for her life. Hadn't she done enough? Hadn't she died for the sake of the demon corps for god's sake? Hadn't it been enough? 

"Sister dear" Kanae said while hugging her "treasure life. This is a second chance? Why waste it thinking about us? Try living for yourself for once. Do it for you sister. Please?" 

"Since you asked nicely" Shinobu grumbled 

"Thank you!" Kanae said with a smile 

"Wait, will we meet again? Sister?" 

"I hope so" 

At that Shinobu woke up. She was sweating pools, her breathing uneven. Could it really be, her sister? It wouldn't be that much of a stretch, since she already died once. She would live, however precautions had to be made, so wisteria had to be brought. 

Dawn had just arrived when she had awoken, so the streets were relatively empty. She would go to a pharmacy buy some wisteria and make the drug drinkable. Then she would have to go to a cloth shop, moving without a haori was too uncomfortable for her. 

A sword had to be bought as well. However she didn't know what mountain could be exposed to the sun to make her special nichirin blade. She would have to do with using poison coated senbon, until she got the special rock and took it to a blacksmith. 

Jumping from roof to roof she arrived at the Yamanka store. As far as she remembered Sakura's ex best friend's clan owned the shop. They had flowers for decoration as well as flowers she could use to make drugs. 

When the thought of best friend crossed her mind Shinobu didn't know what to think. A best friend is someone you trust and confine in, someone who you trust. She had had a close friendship with Mitsuri, but she didn't know if she was Shinobu's best friend. 

Sakura and her friend let their friendship turn into rivalry because a boy. How foolish, truly a thing 12 year old girls would do. Shinobu didn't want to enter a argument at 5 in the morning, so she transformed into her true self. 

She saw Sakura's pink locks turn her hair's raven, the amethyst parts contrasting the black. She made Sakura's eyes emerald eyes pupil less and violet, like her own. She didn't grow much unfortunately. 

Cursing her height she entered the shop, expecting the person behind the desk to be ms or mrs Yamanaka. Instead, she was greeted by none other than Sakura's friend Ino. Henging was a really smart decision. 

"Hi, hi." Shinobu said, fake smile on her face 

"Oh my god you're so pretty! What's your secret?" Ino almost shouted, forgetting the early hour "Oh dear, you must want flowers. What do you need?" Ino asked remembering the hour 

"Well, for starters I would like wisteria..... " Shinobu then proceeded to give the list to a very interested Ino. Her choice of plants was different from most girls' and most poison using people's as well so Ino was bound to be interested 

"So how much do they cost?" Shinobu asked already providing the money. 

Her parents were quite rich in this life. Much like before she had a lot of pocket money to use, so buying herbs wouldn't be too much of a problem. She had to finish here quickly if she wanted to forge her sword. 

"Nothing, if you have a walk with me and answer my questions" Ino answered. 

Shinobu was quite startled by the strange request. Ino wanted advice on things, that was probably it. She had money, but hey, why not save it? She could buy something with it later. 

"Sure, pack my things and let's get going." Shinobu said with her gentle smile. 

Truth to be told she didn't want to walk with Ino. She wanted to finish shopping quickly, then head for the haori shop. Perhaps she could take Ino with her there. Two birds with one stone. 

"So how do I get boys to notice me?" Ino asked all lf a sudden. "Don't get me wrong. I know I have excellent fashion sense and I'm very beautiful. I mean how to earn your grace, how to act like you" 

"Ara, ara this was what you wanted me for? Well if I had to answer, I would say that I am just like this." lies, that was a big lie." I just happen to smile a lot and anger never really enters my system" lies. That was Kanae, her sweet sister, who anger never touched. 

"Is that so? You're amazing! Okay what about love, do you have any advice? Ino asked clearly curious. 

Oh dear how stupid she was. Out of all of people Ino asked it had to be her. Her, the pillar who loved someone even knowing she had poison in her bloodstream. Her, who wanted nothing more than to say I love you yet couldn't. Her who had to keep a fake smile and tease the man she loved, knowing that she was helpless, deciding to hide her love and anger in the deepest part of her brain to never see the light again. 

"I'm not really lucky with love dear. You should ask another person. Bye!" Shinobu said and left 

"Man such a pretty lady with no luck in her love life? Yeah right." Ino murmured to herself.


	3. A normal morning

Two onyx eyes opened from yet another nightmare. The raven locks covered in sweat didn't fare any better than their owner who was currently panting, despite his mastery of breaths.

This raven haired man or more correctly, boy, was painfully woken up by yet another nightmare. As always a lone butterfly visited his dreams, making him wake up cursing. There were fewer cases where the butterfly spoke as well, when the butterfly did said thing the guilt he felt from the its words was unbearable.

There were instances where other people visited as well. When his sister appeared in his dreams she was bloody and beaten, just like she was on that fateful day when demons attacked their house. He couldn’t say a thing on those dreams, even through he wanted nothing more than to say “I'm sorry".

There were instances where Sabito visited. It was the same as his sister. Giyu couldn't apologise, for letting him die, for letting his best friend die to the hands of the demon he should have helped fight. He couldn't apologise for not letting Sabito live life to its fullest. 

Then he would have to apologise for his personality after his friend's death. He had to apologise for not remembering Sabito's words to him. Hell, he couldn't even express his gratitude to Sabito, for training Tanjiro and being his friend.

There were a few nights where he dreamt of his clan in this world. There were few, very few nightmares where he rembered those red eyes his brother in this world had had, in the night he had killed the hole clan. 

The clan murder didn't sit well with Giyu. The person who committed mass murder had been his brother, one of the kindest ninja alive. Giyu thought that there was more to it, he couldn't just go after revenge without all the cards on the table and he didn't want to admit it, but he didn't care much.

After all Itachi was the person who explained to him what the mangekyo sharingan was, when Giyu had awoken his own while staring at the butterflies. Butterflies were always mean to Giyu. They could be in the form of a annoying person, whom he had come to care for, or a reminder of said person's death. Butterflies always would remind him of a person who he thought was careful enough not to die, of a person who he thought would always be there, at his side, annoying him. Yet that person cared too much for her own good and had drank poison to kill the murderer of her beloved sister. It happened with everyone he got close to. They died, he had a curse he had been sure, third time’s the charm be damed, the third person he got close to, who he absolutely believed with all his might wouldn't leave him, wouldn't die, had died. He was fate's favourite person to pair with tragedy after all.

After regaining his breathing, making sure he had his walls up, Giyu got up to get ready. The academy where he studied was for unexperienced children who had not known grief and loss. It was for children who knew nothing about the dangers of the world they treasured, who they believed to be full of life. 

It was full of children who believed in innocent dreams, who didn't need to know how to control their emotions. The academy was full of children who had experienced nothing but peace, who didn't know what it was like to gather your composure in a spilt second, when a messenger told you that the person you treasured most was killed in battle and transforming that grief and sorrow into anger as sharp as a sword.

The children at the academy were innocent. They were much unlike him yet wanted to get his attention, wanted to feel what he felt. He felt what no child ever would or should, that, he was sure to make it stay the way it was.

He wore the usual attire, the dark blue shirt with the crest belonging to the prideful Uchiha on his back and white shorts with the required ninja sandals along with it. He wore his mismatched necklace as well, being thankful for the shirt covering his neck.

He would start his day at the academy, siting at the usual chair near the window, to watch the calm skies as birds swam between clouds , chirping happily. Sometimes at the deepest part of his heart he wished to be a cloud, something without responsiblities and work. Whenever the thoughts came ,a voice as sweet as honey, yet pleading, came in mind, telling him to not give up.

The only instance when he reminded the voice to had been that sad, was the only time he had heard the voice plead as well. It had been a dangerous mission, he had been badly injured and was in desperate need of medical attention. He had arrived at the butterfly estate only for his consciousness to fade out of existence.

When he had woken up a light was above his head illuminating the amethyst eyes focused solely on him. Not the scenery, but him, only him. Not the tall trees nor short grass. Not the shining stars nor bright moon, him. Those eyes weren't cheerful and bright as he knew them to be, no, they were sad and angry and every emotion he thought Kocho Shinobu had never experienced.

He was about to pass out again when he hard it. Her voice, sweet as always ,pleading, begging him not to close his eyes, to focus on her “look at my eyes" she pleaded wanting to keep him awake, as if he wasn't already lost in their amethyst colour.

“Don't you dare close your eyes! Do not leave me. Please Tomioka san, please don't give up." he hadn't closed his eyes and rentlessy fought for consciousness that night at the butterfly estate, as he couldn't bear to make the cheerful voice sadder than it already was.

That night often came to mind, her pleading voice ringing as clear as day in his ears, yet the only thing he could think of was how she had wanted him there with her, yet left him in a world full of demons to slay, alone, without her presence making him company.


	4. Accademy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giyuu finds his classmate's change in personality rather weird but says nothing

Academy he had realised ,was pretty boring. It offered a great deal of information, about the world he was in, yet he could easily find said information in the library. Now that he bore the name of the prideful Uchiha he had a magnificent library filled with every kind of book one could wish for. He and the library had become close friends, as he had come to realize.

Information at academy had nonexistent levels of importance and such, he often didn't pay attention to the lessons. He couldn't care less about the people surrounding him, as they were 12 year olds, people who had to be protected. He often wondered how the insect pillar would handle the situation. Probably with more grace and efficiency than him, as he wasn't exactly the best at acting, which was one of her most honed skills.

The piles of books in his library were waiting to be read, yet he took interest on very few, namely the political and geographical ones. In his previous life he had little to no use of politics, yet his rank in this world requested his knowledge of them and, as for geography, every warrior had to know the battlefield.

He knew he shouldn't be referring to this world as a battlefield, yet he couldn't imagine it as his home, as his heart rested where with the people he treasured most. He would freeze hell to be with his sister, Sabito or his master.

What he wouldn't give to spend one more precious day with his older sister, see her face, hug her, talk to her. He would give his everything just to see her in the flesh again, to see her smile next to her husband whom she loved. 

He would do anything to spar with Sabito again. To clash swords with him one more time, to hear his bright smile and deep breath . Alive. The dead were meant to be dead, yet at times he couldn't help but wonder, what if?

The first rays of light illuminated the empty classroom, the quietness music to his ears. Giyuu took a seat near the window, where he could see the early dawn in all its glory. Dawn had been called many things, for demons, hell, for demon slayers such as him hope. 

In his younger years talking had been his favourite thing to do. He had loved sharing his thoughts on things or simply talk with his young friends. With time, as tragedy had struck him time after time, quietness had became a companion whom he didn't mind having. The sounds of chirping birds and calm wind who at times made his hair messier then it already had been was music to his ears, calm yet enjoyable. With time, he had started loving the quietness.

A certain person somehow had found a way to break his love of quietness. Somehow he found himself ready give the calming sound of birds chirping and autumn wind over for her smile, her sweet voice or the rare moments of a charming laughter, even through more often than not was in his expense.

As much as he enjoyed looking at the early hours of dawn and it's mystifying beauty, his head somehow found rest in his arms and he, still having a bit of sleep on him, didn't bother to raise it. His arms were warm, their softness a perfect pillow, perhaps he could close his eyes and...

The door opened a second before sleep made his claim on Giyuu. He blamed his weak 12 year old body, who wasn't used to the short sleeping hours for the moment of weakness he had shown. Had it been a demon death would already have made its claim on him, as a sheathed sword didn't have a place on his waist nor did he have a companion who could watch his back. A ammature mistake really.

At the door was standing none other than the cherry blossom haired girl, Haruno Sakura. While he had not known the girl, or had any kind of relationship with her, be it platonic or romantic, she called him be his first name, even adding the kun behind. Giyuu had quickly realised that she and other women, no girls, at the school did as such because they were still children and, somehow, in the era he was living in people weren't as formal with each other as in the era he loved.

Haruno, much like other girls liked... appreciating? his beauty, as they called it, even through he paid no interest to them. Unconsciously his brain started remembering the insect pillar's giggles and Giyuu was sure that she indeed would laugh at the situation he had found himself in. That didn't explain the reason behind his memory of her laughter at him, as it was on his expense and he never actually had paid attention at. He was missing her and her continuous presence in his life , a small part of his brain supplied.

Giyuu already accepting his doomed fate, ears ready to hear the voice of the girl who would call his name and proceed to take the seat next to his. At that moment no one had been sitting near him so Haruno could use the seat as pleased. 

Yet instead of taking the empty seat, the cherry blossom haired girl acknowledged him with a nod , a smile gracing her lips. He didn't understand why she had smiled, as he had said not so much as a word, yet he found her eyes studying his face and with a voice as smooth as silk said:

"Have you perhaps came back from the dead this morning Uchiha san? I ask as your face looks worse than a corpse's if you understand what I mean."

Giyuu just stared at the girl, whose smile never wavered even for a fraction, as if she hadn't insulted him a moment prior. He decoded to say nothing, turning back to watching the first sunrays gracing the classroom window.

Sakura talked no more and with movement strikingly familiar, as light as a feather's made her way to the classroom's back, sitting on the very last desk by the window. After properly sitting she opened her mouth yet again.

"You're going to be disliked by people if you don't talk more you know"

"This is you are disliked by people Tomioka san."

"I'm not disliked by people"

Giyuu could only stare back in shock, the memory surfacing his mind. Sakura, however, paid him no heed, choosing to look at the early dawn instead, as he had done minutes ago, the smile not leaving her face.

With time, other students came as well, shattering the peace the early morning created. The children talked with each other, excided voices filling the air and screams of laughter accompanying them.

The crowd of girls which always surrounded him came as yell, the first being Yamanaka Ino, a blonde girl with baby blue hair, who had a rivalry for his attention with Haruno for as far as he rembered.

She talked to Haruno, saying how foolish she had been not to take the seat next to his, yet curiously Haruno never raised to the bait, instead talking in a calm voice with the usual smile on her face. In the end Yamanaka did take the seat next to his, yet she often threw worried glances toward her so called rival. 

At least, five minutes before class started Uzumaki Naruto, an energetic boy who resembled Tanjiro in many ways, if you excluded Tanjiro's respect towards the opposite gender and his ability to wake up early among other things.

The blond boy had taken a liking to Haruno, which meant he took the chair next to hers. Giyuu had seen that the blond's relationship with the girl was.... rocky at best, yet when he asked her out she kindly refused making the change in her even more evident. However he had little to no interest at such fact and considered that Haruno had decided to be kinder, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me which part you ppl liked most, or what are you waiting for on the upcoming chapters.


	5. Following eyes

Shinobu had had a relatively great morning. When she had woken up and received the news that the cloth which her sister’s haori needed to be sewed had been shipped to the cloth store of Konoha and she could purchase it, she had been filled with joy. It was a moment of happiness, the knowledge that her sister's haori was a bit closer to finishing, a bit closer to being wore by her. The same couldn't be said about her day.

The baby blue eyes following her every movement with apparent worry had started to annoy her, as well as the dark obsidian eyes filled with curiosity. Shinobu had never acquired the high level of patience Kanae had. Before that had helped a lot, now, not so much so.

In times when they were young she hadn't had a reason to worry. It had been all too clear blue skies and flower crowns. Beautiful songs sang by her mother and piggy back rides from her father. It had been a time of true happiness, before tragedy had made it's first claim on her.

When they became demon slayers, it wasn't their skill, their knowledge that stood out, no, it was their beautiful violet eyes, their fine aristocratic features and their long raven locks. In those times irritation had been a good weapon, as Kanae had been far too kind, so she, the little sister, had to deal with the dark shadows following them and making sure that her sister's amazing skill was recognized.

After her sister's death, after the facade she had worked so hard to improve was finally stuck to her face, irritation ironically irritated her. She hated how her patience had zeroed after Kanae's death, hated the way she wanted nothing more than to snap at everyone and everything, yet she endured. She endured and would continue to do so, as she was Kochou Shinobu, the insect pillar, the woman who knew emotions far too well for her own good.

She stood her ground, not letting the eyes of her so called peers irritate her. She tried to ignore, yet the voice of the blond beside her didn't make things any better. If she had to be honest, with the boy's constant nagging at the raven haired boy whose eyes followed her every movement, her patience had thinned out. 

Shinobu had made a promise, a promise to remind people of what her sister used to be, of her unrivaled kindness and so, even with the constant fight happening before her eyes and the worried baby blue eyes, she still endured, she always would.

"Sakura, would you like to go out with me?" the blond beside her asked, eyes full of joy, while eating his lunch in the shades of a tree.

As far as she rembered she had not done anything that fell on the category of being flirty nor showing special interest in the boy, she had done so to another person, her brain supplied, yet he was asking her out. Honestly sometimes she thought there had to be something wrong with men's thinking process.

Ignoring her inner dialogue, which wanted more to say how utterly uninterested she felt towards a boy who had only talked to her for only a day as far as she knew, she smiled her kind and polite smile, one which had fooled far too many people for her too keep count. She at times wondered if anyone actually had seen the real her, yet paid it no thought and spoke in the most polite way she could manage.

"Please Uzumaki san, you have to understand that at the moment I'm not exactly interested in you" her charming smile had already made it's work, as the Uzumaki started to look away, perhaps he would stop perusing her in hope of a romantic relationship.

Utterly wrong. Shinobu had been completely and utterly wrong. Uzumaki, it seemed, didn't know how to give a woman space, nor more importantly how not to shout every two goddam seconds

"This is for Sasuke isn't it? What's so interesting about him anyway?" he said, or more exactly yelled

Now don't get her wrong. While Shinobu understood that these were 12 year olds and such, took a liking to big commotions, she wasn't exactly in the mood to soothe fires that day. However the damage had been done so she had to somehow make everyone happy while remaining sane. She wondered how Kanae could do it, more times that one.

"I have no interest in our dearest Uchiha student" she said and while her smile was still intact, she could feel a vein ready to pop on her pale forehead.

Students somehow became even more interested after her words. Shinobu rembered being twelve. She also rembered how at 12 she had to take the final exam and inject poison into demons so she would live and pass. What she did not remember, under any circumstances, was her and Kanae being brats.

"You had a crush on him until yesterday! Don't lie to me" the Uzumaki declared

Shinobu always had a way with words, be it sugar coating or manipulating people into her doing. She knew she had a great skill, as she often, very very often, had to fish Tomioka Giyuu out of the commotion he had found himself in. So a quick plan formed in her mind and she hoped that said plan would finally let the students disperse.

"Did I? Did you look beyond my squealing yesterday and the weeks before that I wonder?" Shinobu asked the shocked face near her. It was working. "Did any of you -" she said turning to the group of people "see beyond those loud squeals and declarations I wonder."

Seeing how slowly one by one, the eyes of her classmates lowered in shame Shinobu knew she succeeded. Acting hurt had always been easy for her to act out and so she had perfected it on the course of many years, with such acting she sat up and with silent quick steps of a hurt teen, she left for the classroom, finally free of the students' gazes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos. It means so so so much to me


	6. Chapter 6

Hatake Kakashi was surprised and unexpectedly, curious. Haruno Sakura, such a strange girl. To play a crowd of twelve year olds wasn't that hard per say, yet what intruded him was the way she did it. Her hole body language and face matched her words, no could tell whether it was true or not, him included. Such a strange girl..

“Say Iruka, this will be one of my students, no? “

Normally, people believed the jonin wouldn’t know their teams until after their students graduated, but since the hokage made different team combinations depending on which student passed, the jonin could check they students beforehand, if they wanted to.

Truth to be told Kakashi didn't expect all that much from the girl. She was a civilian and, from what Iruka told him, a very normal tier genin. He mostly expected to see the last Uchiha, but the boy was nowhere to be found. Iruka had told him that since Sasuke had a lot of female admirers, he'd rather hide somewhere. 

As for his sensei's son, Uzumaki Naruto, all Kakashi could say was that he had inherited Kushina's personality and his sensei's looks. Naruto was energetic, loud and didn't do well at academics, yet was a very sweet and caring boy. Kakashi hoped he would pass the year, it would certainly make the team he would have more positive, loud as well, but he could stand that.

“Yeah she has great grades and is overall a kind girl with a hell of a temper. I don't know what but something in her just… changed yesterday. Like I can't explain what through.”

“This gets more and more interesting” was the last thing Kakashi said before opening his book.  
ೋ❀❀ೋ═══ • ═══ೋ❀❀ೋ  
With the stream of river beside him and the sound of wind hitting the branches, Tomioka Giyuu enjoyed his launch in peace. Much like everyone else, Giyuu had learned from past mistakes, which usually were eating near 12 year olds who loved to fight for everything. The fact that they carried sharp things with them didn't help either.

When he heard the loud voice of Uzumaki Naruto shouting his name, he paid it no heed, as it was something that happened so often, he would be surprised if his name wouldn't be shouted every five seconds. Giyuu had endured Shinobu, Kochou Shinobu, the most sarcastic and teasing, kind person out there, so dealing with a twelve year old wasn’t as big of a problem as one could think it was,

Giyuu prefered eating by the river near the forest, as it reminded him of happier times, when he and his sister would fish together, or the everyday training he and Sabito went through to master the breath of water. Water had a calm aura, which made him feel more at peace, the sound of pebbles flowing with the stream was pleasant to his ears as well. 

He liked to remember those simple times – well as simple as it could get as a demon slayer- when he and Sabito spared. Sword clashing with sword, water hitting rock could be heard clearly, as they often trained near the huge waterfall.

The sounds of echoing laughter, Sabito giving him tips, Giyuu never fully understanding them. The voice of Urokodaki welcoming them home and the delicious smell of dinner that filled the house. Bickering voices and snarky comments. Such great months they had been. Such a easy life he had lived. Giyuu often wondered what Sabito thought of him as a slayer, Giyuu had hope that his friend was proud. No. He knew it.

His family had been slaughtered in this world as well – it was ironic really, how misery accompanied him everywhere – however they had not been what he would call a family. The father, Fugaku Uchiha was far too proud for his own good. He wanted perfection in everything, his sons not being a exception to that. He may have loved them, but Fugaku certainly hadn't shown it well.

Giyuu wasn't one to judge for social skills, he sucked at that himself, Shinobu often commenting that a goat's social skills put his to shame, however he was sure that the constant comparison to the older brother, whom was a genius in his own, would put a huge strain on the brotherly relationship Sasuke was supposed to have with his brother. Sasuke would probably feel himself lesser, as he was a child and a parent's judgment mattered a lot to him. 

Mikoto Uchiha had realized that. The woman was better at talking and conveying feelings. When she spoke, she didn’t compare Sasuke to his older brother, rather shower both him and Itachi with love. Giyuu had to give it to her she was quite a good mother.

The peaceful sound of the river was disturbed by the sound of someone coughing. The smell of wisteria filled his noise and he froze. There was no way someone would cough wisteria, to do that they had to… could she be…… no. She wasn't in this world Giyuu knew, yet something dragged his feel beckoning him to get closer to the sound.

He nearly ran to the place, yet when he arrived there, all he could see was wisteria, dyed in a deep scarlet red, littering the ground, yet no one near them. He tried to listen for any sounds, someone coughing or running, yet there was nothing.  
ೋ❀❀ೋ═══ • ═══ೋ❀❀ೋ  
Shinobu cursed. Something she hadn't made much thought of in her plan was Sakura's weak body. How could she forget such thing? Without a strong body she could die if she took the wisteria, after all the poison was made with a pillar’s body in mind. She had to train more.

Now that the coughing stopped, she was left of nothing but bloodied lips and a very sore throat. It hurt to breathe. She couldn't even maintain constant concentration breathing, Shinobu had to thank her body for that as well. Her body always got in the way goddammit. Shinobu had died once for god's sake. She just wanted to be left in peace, but as usual, destiny had other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Comments heavily appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sakura and Naruto eat ramen together

A week later her haori was finally finished. It fit perfectly, the beautiful butterfly pattern gracing her back again. She loved the way the colours contrasted each other. More so she loved the way her movements would look like those of a butterfly when she wore the haori. The haori after all was her most precious thing, she loved that it fit her so well.

Her sword was yet to be done, its missing presence concerned Shinobu. Her hip felt too light without the familiar weight. Sometimes, out of habit she'd try to check on it, only to remember it was yet to be forged. 

There was also the problem of demons. She knew for a fact that poison senbon would work on moons. She didn't even know if demons existed in this world but what other reason could there be? She was a pillar after all, her job was to kill demons.

With light footsteps she left the house, her parents asleep. It seemed by now they were used to her early wake ups, as her mother had left breakfast ready, along with a note. How sweet, Shinobu almost smiled.

It was sweet how much the parents cared about Sakura. Worrying about her sleep and eating, trying to be there if she felt bad. She'd missed it, if she was being honest with herself, being pampered up by people.

Walking alone, thinking back to much likable times, when her favourite person to tease was beside her and they could talk to each other, Shinobu made her way to the academy. The road, as usual was empty, save for some of the shops who were opening. That's how she saw Naruto, eating ramen in the early morning.

He was eating ramen far too early to be healthy, but Shinobu wasn't about to comment about that, she'd rather have a quiet morning. Unfortunately for the blond, he didn't offer that kind of morning. He was loud and energetic, always ready to talk and play with people. The boy reminded her of Inosuke and the boy's loud voice. Now that Shinobu thought about it, Inosuke and Naruto would be great friends.

“Sakura chan!” he called

Shinobu took a deep breath, making sure her voice would come sweet and not sour and with a perfect smile replied:

“Uzumaki san. What a coincidence”

“Sakura come eat ramen with me" Naruto offered with his loud voice 

The morning had just started and while she already had breakfast, Shinobu felt like humoring the child. She might as well enjoy these days, the wisteria in her blood carried her duty, she was a pillar above all, she was human too but if demons did exist in this hell of a world she was in, she'd be sure to get a successor, to teach them all there was to know. After she'd do that she would be sure to take as many evil scum as she could with her before she died. It was a low goal in life but with a life like hers one couldn't hope for much.

“Hmm I guess I have some time" she replied , sitting on the chair next to his “Say Uzumaki san, isn't it too early for ramen?” she asks, trying to make small talk

“I can eat ramen all day!” he loudly declares

“Naruto here is a regular” the shop owner replies and gives them their ramen “ Enjoy kiddos"

She remembers another time when she ate ramen like this. Snow mountains surrounded her back then, along with a certain pillar. She still remembered his smile back then, it was beautiful, she couldn't stand it. Her heart was doing laps back then she'd rather not see it again. Why was it so clear in her mind goddammit?! Wanting to ignore her unruly thoughts she talked to the Uzumaki again.

“ While the ramen is delicious it's not healthy Uzumaki san.” Shinobu meant it, the ramen was the most delicious one she'd tried, that however didn't excuse the unhealthy diet of the child. He was a fighter and a child, a healthy diet was a must for him.

“ Try to eat more vegetables will you?” 

Uzumaki takes a minute to respond, in deep thought. Shinobu was yet again reminded of Inosuke and how hard the boy would think while learning the alphabet with Aoi. 

“If you say so Sakura chan"

Taking a look at the clock near the stand Shinobu realised they'd be late if they didn't finish. Seeing how Naruto had just finished his third one and was ready to eat his fourth, she sat up, leaving her halfway empty bowl of ramen unfinished. Dragging the boy by the hand, she made him sit up as well.

“Uzumaki san we'll be late come on" 

Shinobu then let go of his hand and together they made their way to the academy. The stress now weren't as empty, the roads now becoming difficult to run in. She jumped on a roof, expecting Uzumaki to follow. 

Instead he gave her a shocked look, not making a move. Was he that much of a idiot?

“Uzumaki san why aren't you following?” she asks, her smile not betraying her true feelings.

“Sakura we can't jump on roofs. I don't know how you're doing it but..” 

Shinobu needed no more explanation. She jumped down, her fall silent. It wasn't the boy's fault, she was expecting too much. With Kanae's kind smile she said :

“Well let's hurry now, we have running to do"

Naruto brightened, running at full speed. She was confused. Why would he be so haply for her to run with him? Any other person would escort their fellow classmate to class when they meet up in the middle of the road.

Naruto's running speed was slow. At least for her. She would be far faster alone, her speed was unparalleled amidst the other pillars after all, yet she stayed by the boy's side. Her speed would bring far too much suspicion in her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! As always comments are hugely appriciated. I want to thank you all for voting and reading this story it really make sme happy seeing your votes. Tell me your thoughts for this chapter in the comments if you want to, thanks for your time


	8. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the haori fits too well

Yamaka Ino had quite the loud voice. She, as many other children in Giyuu's class, liked gossip far too much in his opinion. At the moment the blonde was talking about her morning a few days ago. Somehow the conversation had started from another classmate of theirs mentioning beautiful women.

"You should have seen her!" Ino insisted "She was gorgeous!"

Gorgeous huh? He was sure the lady was just another idol of the week, nothing much. After all there wasn't anyone who could match her in beauty. He tuned the conversation out, losing interest. How much more until he was on mission? There could be demons out there for all he knew.

"-butterfly haori! You should have seen it! it as as if it was made for her"

The words practically chain his attention to the conversation. They remind him of the insect pillar, her graceful movements, much like a butterfly. It was a curious thing, originally the haori was Kanae's, yet with years it was so associated with the younger sister. Why her presence started haunting him after all these years in this world he had no idea. All he knew was that it was unfair how Ino had no idea how much she had hurt him with those few words. He takes a deep breath, his heartbeat slows, he's back to normal.

"She had these ey-, Sakura, what are you wearing!?"

Sakura, Haruno Sakura, currently 12 years old made him stare. He hadn't even sensed her, hearing was out of the question. In those few seconds Haruno was far, far crueler than Ino could ever be. For a second his breath stopped, completely stopped, full concentration breathing long forgotten. 

How could she?! She had the audiacy to wear her haori, smile her smile, make him remember her words. How cruel could she be?! She was wearing a dead person's haori, smiling as if she didn't know what wounds she was reopening.

"Uchiha san are you okay?" suddenly her face was opposite to his.

How had she come this close? More importantly what was she doing this close? It only helped him see her haori more, noticing all the little details he almost had forgotten from being this far from her for that long.

"I have never been ignored by people before. I must say it's quite rude, considering how I was worrying for you."

Giyuu had registered nothing. He was far too focused on Haruno's eyes, which had suddenly become pupiless, much like Kochou's eyes had been. 

"Have you perhaps seen a ghost? You've gone quite pale dear" Haruno says voice soft and kind, so different from the energetic one she always wore

What happened next was surprising to say the least. A student, seemingly unaware of his surroundings, leaned back, therefore pushed Haruno, who had to move her face, lest she wanted it to hit his.

Giyuu on the other hand, was still thinking of the haori, losing sight of his surrounding while doing so. When he did see Haruno's face turning to the left, he immediately turned his to the right, which ended up with them being in an awkward sort of hug.

Haruno immediately pulled herself off of him - thank god - turning towards the student who had pushed her instead, ignoring the many girls practically glaring holes into her head.

"You're a shinobi correct?" Sakura asks, smile sweet, voice still soft

"Uhh yes" the other student replied too shocked by her non changing mood

"Well you see" she continues " shinobi need to be aware of their surroundings right? Or they'll get killed. Would you like to get killed?" Haruno finishes, smile still sweet as if she hadn't threatened a student.

"Well no, of course not!" the poor boy declares, suddenly gaining courage "Who would want to die?"

"I don't know either," Haruno says. "But you see, if you're not aware of your surroundings you can die out there! So let's try our best no?" 

Giyuu will never admit this to anyone but he's amazed. The way Sakura could make such an obvious threat, yet sugarcoat it so much that it seemed advice and concern for someone's well being was nothing short of amazing. He could see the boy fooled. He excitedly nodded to the smiling girl.

"I'm glad you think so too!" Haruno says, clapping her hands.

"Now everyone please get in your seats." Iruka said "Today is your exam day, as you all know. Hokage sama himself will come this afternoon, after the one on one fights."

"Excuse me Iruka sensei" Haruno said

"Yes Sakura?"

"What exactly will happen in the afternoon that Hokage sama wants to oversee himself?"

"Maa well, that's a surprise. Also may I ask Haruno Sakura, how are you planning to move in a haori like the one you're wearing?"

A man with silver gray hair and a single eye had entered the room. He was Kakashi Hatake, a past acquaintance of his brother Itachi. He was an anbu, much like his brother being a captain of a anbu squad at 15.

"Oh this is a haori!" Haruno exclaimed "I think I can move pretty well in it and it's pretty light so it won't weight my movements"

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked

There was something strange about how Kakashi was looking at the girl, as if he was a questioner at the interrogation building and she was a captured ninja from another village, full of information. It was.. odd, to say the least.

"Hello Hatake san." Iruka said "Why are you here? These are academy students and I have never seen you or any other jonin except Gai san show any interest towards them."

"Well I was curious about the one on one test. Of course, the afternoon one as well. So I thought I might sit around to see how these little kids will do. Is it ok if I do so Iruka?"

"No trouble at all Kakashi san, I hope our students don't disappoint you and your expectations."

"I'm sure they won't" 

Kakashi's eye falls on him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof i hope you enjoy this chapter. Lmao I so wanted them to kiss but we know Shinobu has too much pride for that. Give me your thoughts about this chapter in the comments! I'm sorry if I sometimes I don't reply I'm just shy 😅


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi suspects as he is bound to

It's a curious little thing, Haruno Sakura. He sees the way her eyes narrow down, when he introduces herself, she knows him of course. He has always had fame, being a prodigy of a decade, an anbu, you call it, yet genin weren't ones to know of his fame.

The gaze Sakura sent him was cheerful, a child, happy to see a senior. It's true intentions were anything but it. It was calculated, how much of expression she showed, Sakura was a master of acting, he realised, hiding her emotions as one never would. It was unnerving.

Her haori was strange too. At first sight, it was foolish, wearing such a thing. Only an ammature would wear an unnecessary layer of clothing. That wasn't the case with Sakura. Her butterfly-like haori was most certainly almost weightless, he could see how freely she moved in it. Iruka really shouldn't question the girl's attire.

She had a familiar book on her desk, he realises, all too late. Space -time manipulation. How curious. Could it be a mere coincidence that she was learning from the same book as his sensei? Something told him it wasn't.

Oh. Kakashi thought. He was thinking of a genin, a mere 12 year old girl, as an enemy nin in questioning. What foolishness was this? To suspect a child? Yet, he will have to keep an eye out for her, such acting skills at a young age...

He introduces himself. For a brief moment the Uchiha's eyes turn to him, abandoning the clear sky. It's recognition he sees in the boy's eyes, of course, yet the boy does nothing, no gesture whatsoever to convey his thoughts, keeping a blank facade. 

He returns his gaze to the blue sky again then, losing interest in whatever Kakashi had to say, looking at something one couldn't see and Sasuke couldn't reach. He had some guesses about what it was, yet he left them alone, not needing unnecessary thoughts at the moment.

Naruto was near the back. Kakashi spots him from the fair blonde hair, so much like his sensei's. The boy is... sleeping. Kakashi often forgets how much the boy takes after Kushina, who wasn't the best academically, as far as she had told him.

"Well why don't we start everybody? The written exams were yesterday, so I'd say we head over to the training grounds for taijutsu and ninjutsu tests. Come on everyone" Iruka said, taking everyone out of the class in order. 

The test would take place in the open field behind the academy Kakashi discovered. It was reasonable, knowing that genin weren't in total control of their justsus and kicks. It would be a shame if buildings were destroyed. 

"Okay, now that we're here I'll explain the exam rules," Iruka said once they had arrived " It's easy. We will have two students compete against each other with any ninja art be it ninjutsu, taijustsu or anything else. Am I clear?"

"Basically an all out battle?"

"Are we allowed to cheat?" 

"Maa, ninjas always cheat. It's a necessary skill," Kakashi says

"Since there are no more questions let the fights begin"

"First Uchiha Sasuke against Kasshoku Kusa!" Iruka announces in a loud voice." You two please make your way in the center of the field. Everyone else at the sides."

"Understood Iruka sensei!" said a loud choir of voices coming from the children.

Sasuke and the other boy made their way into the grass filled field, taking a stance. He wondered, was it a coincidence that Sasuke fought with the sun behind him? Or was it instinct, perhaps a learned skill.

Amidst the crowd of students, he could see Naruto's glare towards Sasuke. Perhaps they were rivals? No, that wasn't it. A one sided rivalry would be what described the boys best, at least for now. 

His other future student was nowhere to be seen however. Her cherry blossom hair would be impossible to miss in a crowd as small as the one before him and yet here he was not spotting her anywhere. 

"Yo" he says, appearing in a tree a few meters away from the field.

Sakura was there reading a book. Kami knows what she was doing with a book describing space time ninjutsu at such an age and oh..

"Maa the life of Fourth Hokage. What would a young teen like you want with this?" 

Kakashi shouldn't be this suspicious of a genin he knows yet Sakura is not in the least intimidated by him, there's something so wrong about the way her eyes doesn't widen in the slightest when he catches her reading. Every child does it. Yet she only looks up, smiling.

"Oh my I'm reading this as well," she says, showing him a book about the second Hokage’s life. He can only stare in shock.

"The second and fourth hokage were the fastest ninja to ever live. I want to be faster. Faster means you can protect more people, save more lives. It means you can be a protector. That's wonderful in my opinion," 

She's honest he knows. Such a soft heart to belong to a young ninja would be their downfall. It's sad really, she would most probably die if she kept such soft thinking. 

"Don't be so sad! I'm ready to protect innocents. Killers on the other hand" Sakura's smile turns cold. "Don't worry Hatake san. I'll live"

"You'll make an amazing kunoichi. Be careful of people will you?"

"You mean hokage sama? I know! Danzo sama is quite the strict hokage, his anbu are everywhere! I don't want to be a part of them so soon through."

She'd be a wonderful kunoichi indeed. He shouldn't have worried, she was smart. Uchiha probably too.

"I wouldn't worry for Uchiha san either. He seems to know how to keep a low profile. Uzumaki san on the other hand.. the way anbu look at him is strange. He's a bit of an enigma to be frank. He's not careful either and doesn't know how to stay on the low. I'm a bit worried."

Kakashi's doubts are already confirmed. It's funny feeling, trusting a twelve year old. Naruto certanly was in tight surveillance through.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I'd suggest you go back to the other students,"

"Thank you Hatake san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Trying to update more often! Kudos and comments really help me do so! ♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A garden where purple lives

Giyuu's match, as expected, ended quickly. It was to be expected, him being a hashira, fighting a mere teen. He hadn't used his sword of course, it would be troublesome if demons found him out. He might become outnumbered. Better to lay low, at least for now.

Sometime in his match Hatake left to god knows where, only to return minutes later. The crowd was cheering for him - mostly female voices - yet he ignored them, not knowing how to deal with the attention. Was this perhaps how Kochou felt when men came up to her? He had - and would never have, his brain reminded him - no idea.

Giyuu should have shown enough skill to pass and be a normal Uchiha noble, he thinks. There shouldn't be any suspicion on him, at least yet. Perhaps that was wrong, observing the way Hatake's eye shone with amused curiosity when congratulating him.

The next matches went over in a blur, he didn't pay much attention to them anyways. Instead he tries to spot the soft cherry blossom hair and the butterfly-like haori pattern, only to find nothing in return. Perhaps Haruno had left.

"Haruno Sakura against Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka sensei announces.

Kiba is confident he'd win over Sakura. That girl had been acting strangely the last week, yet no matter what she did, she, a clan-less person, couldn't possibly best a clan heir like him. She even had got a haori, the fool. That would only weigh her down in a fight, exposing more of her smell for Akamaru to sniff out.

That was weird too, now that he thought about it. Sakura's smell had.. changed, in a way, last week. It had become more angry, it also fragranced into a sweet smell, reassembling that of wisteria. All Kiba had to do was remember the new smell so Akamaru wouldn't be confused.

"Please come forward," sensei says.

He doesn't spot Sakura's pink hair, nor the butterfly haori for that matter. Perhaps she had quit the test? Even better for him, Kiba thought to himself.

"I'm here." Kiba says " Where's Saku-"

"Excuse me," a soft voice whispers into his ear.

Sakura, Haruno Sakura, a girl who had a crush on Sasuke a week ago, was breathing into his ear. It involuntarily made his face flush a deep shade of red, as such actions weren't normal after all.

"I'm here Iruka sensei, may we begin?" 

Again, she spoke with that soft velvety voice, as if she were a goddess of kindness and understanding. Thankfully she had removed herself off of him, now standing on the other side of the circle formed by the student crowd.

"Sakura, Kiba, good luck to you both," Iruka sensei says, teleporting himself into a tree in the side of the inside of the ring.

Kiba wanted to end this quickly, so he could preserve his chakra for the next battle, should one come, so he aimed his fastest punch to Sakura, trying to wound her. 

She just evades, that soft smile ever so present on her face. It was getting irritating to look at it, so he goes into a fury of kicks and punches, all controlled and fast, just as his mother had advised him. Surely Sakura would get hit.

She had evaded all of his punches and kicks, so all Kiba could do for a moment was stare in shock at Sakura, who not only had evaded his every attack, but had the nerve to look perfectly fine while doing so, no hair out of place, no sweat lining her forehead and of course the ever so present understanding smile.

He sees her hands then, stuck in a seal. Why was she not doing any ninjutsu? He doesn't leave her time to do so anyways, attacking with Akamaru with fang over fang. Sakura evades those attacks too, but he has a clearer view of her movements, at the very least.

She was moving so fast it was humanly impossible. She would wait for the fraction of the second of his fang over fang to hit her and then evade in said second fraction. It was terrifyingly fast. It was inhumane, there was no way on earth Sakura could do that."

He realises her hands have switched the seal when the dust from the onslaught of attacks stopped. He and Akamaru dive in together, then attack Sakura with every taijutsu move they can. Kiba was never one for genjutsu anyways.

He doesn't see her hands getting to the last seal in his fury of attacks. A fatal mistake, really. Yet he forgets why he would feel mad because everything was so beautiful.

He stood in a garden, rows and rows of flowers filled every space, beautiful rose vines decorating lavender doors. Butterflies, lilac butterflies flew free into the sky, adding more to the enchanting aura the garden possesed.

A lulling voice sang in the background too, soft and smooth even smoother than Sakura's. Who was Sakura again? Last time he remembered those were some insignificant flowers. What really mattered was that soft voice, singing a lullaby unknown to him. 

Kiba wanted to find the source of the voice, which he was sure was a woman. She would be beautiful no doubt, he thought to himself. No one but a siren in a human's body has such an amazing voice.

He gets closer to it, hearing the sweet melody. It's about butterflies, a part of him registers. Butterflies like the ones filling the garden. He walks still, getting closer and closer to the voice.

He does, eventually find the person singing. It's a woman, as he suspected, with a beautiful butterfly like haori and raven hair held tight by a purple butterfly hairpin. He can't see her face, Kiba sadly thinks. It must be beautiful.

As if hearing his thoughts, the woman turns and Kiba sees how truly beautiful she is. She had strands of hair carefully out of the hairpin's hold, they were beautiful too, black raven hair turning purple. Lilac eyes, much like the flowers, adored her face, their unique insect-like feature only adding to its beauty.

It's the eyes that draw him in, they're bleeding crystals, tears really, sparkling tears which glistened in the sun. It hit so wrong, the image of the woman crying.

He blinks and it's gone, he's in the ground instead, a kunai on his throat, Sakura's breath near his ear again.

"Great sparing with you Inuzuka san. I win." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever think you fucked up royally consider that the author tried to write an action scene and you'll feel better about yourself. Comments very appriciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu is so done, F in the chat for Shinobu

There are many other matches after hers, yet Shinobu pays them no mind. It's the hokage she wants to see, the one and only hokage who controlled the anbu who made her unable to explore outside of the village. She needed information about the figure known as Shimura Danzo, _fast_.

"That's all everyone," the teacher, no Iruka, says " Hokage sama comes half an hour from now, I'd suggest you relax, as the second test will begin the second Hokage sama is here."

A choir of "Yes Iruka sensei" is heard. The students already begin to disperse, each one having different forms of relaxation. She begins to go away from the open area as well, wanting to ask the Uchiha for the sword at his waist.

"Ah before that," Iruka said, as if remembering something, "everyone, please come and hear your teammates' names."

Every single student gathered yet again in the field, all curious as to what teams they would be put in. Shinobu herself wouldn't mind of course, just as long as she had serious genin, who were realistic about their work in her team. Her standards were too high weren't they?

"Oi forehead," Ino whispers, somehow she had ended up next to her.

"Just so you know Sasuke will probably be in my team"

"Is that so?" Shinobu asks with her usual cheery voice, even though she wants to sigh at the idiocy and immaturity of the conversation. "Good luck then, I'm cheering for you!"

She just wants the teams to be announced already, why was it taking so long anyways. Her answer seems to fuel Ino's anger or irritation, as she replied in an angry tone:

"You're my rival in love! Act like it for goodness' sake. What's up with you these days, you're worrying me Sakura," Ino said, still whispering.

"Oh stop already you troublesome woman, you'll miss Iruka sensei's words," a boy who was laying on the grass said.

"Yeah Shikamaru's right," another boy who was currently eating chips added.

"But-" Ino protested, only to be cut from Iruka sensei himself.

"Team seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto..." 

Shinobu tunes out everything else Iruka says, as it's not in her interest. To have both Uchiha and Uzumaki in her team would be troublesome indeed, knowing that Uzumaki would most likely challenge the other boy quite often. 

However she did have Uchiha Sasuke on her team, so at least there was one serious genin other than her in team seven. All she had to do was soothe the fires that Uzumaki would start. Easy.

"Tch lucky forehead. I'll still win Sasuke's heart! Just you watch!" Ino declared.

"Let's just go" the boy who was previously sitting on the grass said with a sigh.

"Yeah Ino we have to discuss tactics about the second test, Shikamaru thinks it will be a teamwork one."

Oh, so his name was Shikamaru. Well he shared Shinobu's beliefs then. There had to be a reason why they had announced the teams thirty minutes before the second test after all. She chases Uchiha first, thankfully finding him near the start of the nearby forest.

"Uchiha san," she lightly pokes his arm.

Uchiha looks at her with tired eyes, well more exactly he looks at her haori, but no matter. She had a test to pass.

"Yes Haruno?"

"I assume you know that the second test will probably be testing our teamwork no?"

"I have assumed so," he shortly answers.

"Well then let's find Uzumaki san and discuss our battle strategy." Shinobu cheerfully says.

They find Naruto near some trees, eating ramen of course. By the way he was relaxing, Shinobu knew that Naruto, much like many other genin there by the looks of it, had missed the point of the break.

"Say Uzumaki san, I think that we should discuss a strategy if we have to fight as a team. " she doesn't include Uchiha's name, because if she did so Naruto wouldn't cooperate. She really didn't want that.

She would have to pass first, then worry about dealing with the absolute torture the rivalry between the two boys would bring. Everything in its own time.

"Oh is that so! Of course I knew all along, I was just waiting for you guys to come to me for help," the boy loudly declares.  
  


Uchiha rolls his eyes, but at the very least he knows what to prioritise so he thankfully keeps his mouth shut. Shinobu on the other hand, wants nothing more than to finish this stupid thing already.

"Well Uchiha first, tell us what you can do." Shinobu says.

"I can create a B level genjutsu. I also have many fire techniques, along with perfect ai ."

"What about the sword at your hip?" Naruto asks, voicing Shinobu's question.

"I'd rather not use it," the raven head replies.

He was hiding something of course, but they didn't have much time and Uchiha's arsenal was good enough without kenjutsu. Now for the blond.

"What about you Naruto kun?"

"I have very good aim and also I can create more than a hundred shadow clones!"

The very good aim was probably the boy's way of saying normal aim, so Shinobu didn't focus much on that. Shadow clones however, were a fairly difficult technique. Having them on the team's arsenal would be amazing, however she was curious as to how did the Uzumaki attain such skill.

"Oh that's amazing Uzumaki san!" Shinobu cheers instead . "Through I'm curious as to how you learned such technique,"

"I'm curious as well," Uchiha agreed.

"Iruka sensei teached me!" Uzumaki, quite clearly, lies "That's how I passed the test!"

Uzumaki is, of course, lying, but Shinobu doesn't mind, she doesn't think the boy could ever hurt anyone if he was searching for power. She decides to quickly tell them about her genjutsu skills instead, not making any comment about the sword on her hip. They quickly make a strategy, time running out and finally they are ready to face whatever trial comes their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get Danzo vs Team 7 soon. Also yes, in this AU Danzo is hokage uwu.


	12. Chapter 12

Half an hour finally passes and, as protocol requires, the academy students gather yet again in the open field. There are many jonin there as well, Giyuu observes. They must have came when they were taking their break.

Uzumaki and Haruno, his new team, were next to him. They were both.. odd, Uzumaki with his infinite energy and Haruno with her unwavering smile. He wouldn't care even if they had a second head to be frank, as long as they tried not to get into dangerous situations - which he was sure Uzumaki would - they'd be fine with him.

Shimura Danzo also was amids the jonin. Their hokage was quite odd, in a negative way. Giyuu was absolutely sure he had something against his current clan, after all he hadn't bothered to hide his glare towards Sasuke.

"Academy students," the Hokage addressed " I congratulate you on passing your tests. There is another test you shall complete, suggested by none other that ex anbu captain Hatake Kakashi, head jonin of team 7."

A choir of "oohs" and "ahhs" were heard from the students, curious of the ex anbu. He doesn't care much and he sees Haruno doesn't as well, judging by her focus on the book she was reading. It was about... he can't see the cover. Oh well.

Uzumaki, on the other hand, is one of the most curious ones. It's normal, being curious about an anbu, with their fame being so wide as it was, so Giyuu didn't judge the teen for it. Danzo hits his walking stick against the ground then. Everyone falls silent.

"This test shall be quite interesting. The teams of three, which I expect to already be announced, will spar against me. If you manage to land a hit on me you'll pass. "

The gennin who had not formed strategies were panicking, trying to create one as soon as possible, running to their teammates and speaking in hushed whispers. His team and team... 10, right team 10, seemed to be the only ones who had a strategy beforehand, judging by the way team 10 was calmly discussing something in private.

"Since Hatake Kakashi was the one to suggest the challenge, it's fitting that his team has to go through it first," sights of relief were heard from the other teens, relieved they didn't have to go first. "Team 7, please come forward."

They do as they're told, standing in a row before the Hokage. He looks at Giyuu with a very much evident glare, then looking at Haruno, disinterested in a mere civilian it seemed - her grin stretched wider, as if she was finding the situation amusing- and then to Naruto who can't seem to hold the man's gaze.

"Start!" 

He does a fireball jutsu, as Haruno had said he'd have to and she was right, Danzo had attacked with a wind style jutsu, amplifying the flames. That gave them a diversion to jump back, Naruto and he at the front while Haruno concentrated in the back.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouts, and with the battle cry a hundred clones appear in puffs of smoke.

As their cell is now there's no way to defeat the Hokage, Giyuu had made that clear and Haruno agreed as well, so they had decided to use Naruto's seemingly endless stamina to tire the Hokage until Haruno was ready.

If Giyuu could use his sword skills it would have been far easier, but he can't let his identity be known, lest he wants demons swarming the leaf village. So he attacks with fire jutsu's instead, the wind style Danzo used coming to his aid, just as he had planned.

Naruto's first and second batch of clones disperse, whote smoke filling the open field. Giyuu doesn't let the chance go to waste, attacking with a fire dragon. He and Naruto are oddly good at synchronizing with each other and whatever Haruno was doing to the ground had started working, as the Hokage had almost slipped twice in ten minutes. Good, all they had to do was not give the man a chance to counterattack.

Suddenly Danzo's hand slams into Naruto's abdomen, and Giyuu sees the chakra surrounding the hokage's hand while he slams it into the teen. 

At that second Naruto collapses, but Haruno is immediately there, lifting him back to safety while Giyuu attacks. He does a backwards flip to dodge a wind jutsu, regrouping with the other two.

"I.. can't... breathe," Naruto said in between pants.

"Let me see," Haruno said, lifting the orange jacket. "Uchiha san, please do continue to entertain the Hokage, if you can of course."

Haruno could check on Naruto while he made the Hokage busy. It was a solid plan, but Giyuu was running out of fire jutsus, and he'd rather not fight with kunai, as the tool was quite unfamiliar in his grip, years after using it.

"I can make a water dragon if you'd like?" Haruno offers, looking at his displeased frown.

An elemental dragon was quite hard to produce, as it took a lot of chakra from a genin's body, which was still untrained to perfection. Haruno's chakra levels would lower, and he didn't want to risk stopping the jutsu that made the Hokage almost slip.

"Your chakra levels would lower," is all he says, expecting her to understand.

"Oh that's okay! In fact I'd rather have a lower chakra level at the moment."

He doesn't question Haruno's intentions, as there was no time to do so. Danzo would find them quickly enough, and now they had lost Naruto's shadow clones, a useful tool. The plan really was going out of its intended direction.

He nods to Haruno and she understands the sign, slowly weaving the hand seals for the jutsus, even though even a child would weave them faster. He doesn't comment on it. The water dragon is formed, the water creating a glorious dragon with emerald eyes.

"Try to use lighting jutsus, if you know what those are," Haruno recommends.

He nods, already throwing himself in the Hokage's path.

**I suck at fight scenes and yet I keep writing them. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about this chapter and your speculations on what happened / will happen.**

**So ik this is late like really late, but with school starting I started developing this depressed bubble and motivation comes rarer. Don't worry I will continue this story but just know updates won't be as frequent.**

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

The water dragon was an extremely hard jutsu for her. This Kochou Shinobu learned the hard way. The hard way, otherwise known as 'her chakra disappearing in a matter of seconds', was extremely hard to maintain. It required such precise chakra control and of course she just had to tend to Naruto in the middle of it all.

The boy's breaths were turned to wheezes soon after the ninjutsu or whatever the Hokage did hit him. 

"I'm going to pull up your shirt right now , so don't move," she voiced in a sweet soothing voice.

Naruto nodded once - the pain must have been unbearable- and she pulled up the shirt the next second. Under Naruto's shirt lay a swirly seal she supposed. It was apparently burning the boy up, judging by its fiery au-

Demonic power. So, so strong. Upper moon?! No, not an upper moon. The source.. the source was.. the seal. Out of the seal a strange bloody orange chakra leaked, as if it was caught inside Naruto's flesh and amidst its desperation had finally found its way out.

Her hand went to the katana sheath immediately of course, ready to poison. No. Naruto was a boy. Was.. was a demon sealed inside him? That would explain the complexity of the seal, as well as the burning aura. But to seal a demon in a child.. How curel could someone be?

"You're lucky Uzumaki san.." she says.

She nullifies the demonic chakra with her own, momentarily cutting Naruto's chakra system. The boy fainted right after. She'd question him later, but now she had to help the Uchiha, who, along with her water dragon had been fending off the fearsome Hokage.

Her earth ninjutsu had long since ended. Curse her low chakra reserves. On top of that she had to literally make her chakra system thinner, as it was interfering with her expanding lungs. Now, had Shinobu been a normal person she wouldn't need to do so. A normal person has a balance between their widening and shrinking muscles with their chakra system. However she, a past pillar, widened her lungs far beyond the norm, so they'd hit her chakra system. Just amazing.

"Earth style : earth spear!" Shinobu joined the fight immediately of course, sending dozens of thin yet painful spears through the Hokage's body. There was a tree trunk instead of the impaled body.

"Well Uchiha san," she called and the raven haired boy turned his head to his right to show she had his attention. "It seems like our fight turned into a hide and seek game."

Uchiha nodded and he too began looking -with what she supposed were not your average eyes or eyesight- for the one eyed man. They didn't have to look for long. 

The uchiha just flinged his body forward, no explanation to her whatsoever. She looked at the place where he'd land, only to see the Hokage ready to pull a ninjutsu on Naruto. The raen wouldn't be fast enough.

'Total concentration breathing' her lungs expanded, making her feel somewhat the power she once possessed.

She lunged herself forward, pushing Naruto's body to the stronger member of the team as so far.

"Water style: water splash!" 

"Lighting style: shocked lighting!"

Without communicating the Uchiha had followed her lead, making the hokage retreat.

"The boy is a hindrance." Uchiha said as soon as they found a good hiding place, which just so happened to be underground.

"I would agree. It's safer for him and us to just leave him here."

"Underground? The hokage would notice."

"How about a genjutsu or clone?" 

"No, the hokage can expel genjutsus. Haruno, can you maintain a clone?"

"My chakra reserves are very low as of now. I can manage one or two more D ranked jutsus as best before having to go with taijutsu only. Not a very strong point of mine." 

Some white lies wouldn't hurt. After all this was just a test and not necessarily something Shinobu had to reveal her swordsmanship skills for.

"Your sword?" Uchiha asked after a moment.

He was asking 'what about your sword skills?'. Lucky for her she was well in deciphering short statements from airheads like the one before her, having worked for years with one. She considers the possibility. No, it would have one too many cons to show her swordsmanship skill, at least for the time being.

"I'm a beginner, still learning," she calmly replied "You?"

"Mediocre level,"

"Well, let's not rely on our swords too much then!" Shinobu smiled through practiced ease.

What a joke. In her whole life as a demon slayer, and later on as a litteral proud hashira of the whole organisation, Shinobu never ever ever had thought she'd utter such idiotic words. Well there was a first for everything wasn't there?

The Uchiha hums in agreement. Phew, he had detected no lie. Honestly, why would shebeven worry about a mere teenager only God knew. She inhaled, ready to make her next statement.

"Well let's go on the surface again then, shall we?"

All that mattered was to be a kind, teasing and nurturing personality, like Kanae was. All that mattered was keeping Kanae's will alive. All that mattered was Kanae. And if there were demons in this world as well? They'd get nothing but hell from her. She'd just have to grin and bear it.

**Next part is the final part of this fight! Speculations and comments appriciated! Tysm for reading this story!**


End file.
